


Longing

by Dellessa



Series: Feudal [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Feudal Verse; Optimus, Elita, Ratchet – “You should be careful and try not to glance at him too much. You Sire wouldn’t approve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

The state dinner dragged on seemingly forever, and Optimus could not help but snatch glances down the long table. He knew he was staring at Ratchet. He tried to stop himself. It wasn’t appropriate...and his sire’s reaction would not be a pretty one had he found out just what Ratchet’s relationship with the medic was really like. 

Elita’s fingers wiggled between one of the seams in his side, pinching protoform, “You should be careful and try not to glance at him too much. You Sire wouldn’t approve,” she hissed sub-vocally. 

“I know,” he whispered back, “don’t I know...” 

“But you love him. I understand. I will always understand. We just cannot afford to draw his attention, Optimus.” 

Optimus’ spark sank. It was true. They had troubles enough to deal with without pulling Ultra’s ire over our helms as well. “I know. You’re right. I will act with more discretion in the future.” 

“What are you whispering about over there,” Ultra Magnus growled.

“Nothing, sire. Nothing at all,” Optimus said and refused to look at the mech. 

Elita grabbed Optimus' hand under the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “He was just commenting how good the energon was tonight, your highness. You know Optimus has a fondness for sweets.” 

Ultra Magnus grunted, “Indeed.”


End file.
